


Stranded

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent due to Sex Pollen, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Past Phasma/Kylo Ren, Rimming, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phasma and Rey get stranded on a planet together. Naturally, there is sex pollen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a femslash February prompt:
> 
> "Phasma and Rey both wind up on the same planet, and in serious trouble with the scary locals. Looks like they have no choice but to work together if they want to survive. The temporary truce leads to begrudging respect leads to mutual crushes."
> 
> Originally posted Feb 14th to  
> http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/3220.html

Rey had been wandering lost in the canyons for three very long days. Her X wing had crashed and burned with her locator and all her emergency supplies in it, leaving her stranded on some random dirt ball in the backwaters of the galaxy. The resistance would eventually come looking for her, but they wouldn’t have much to go on. She had ended up chasing a rogue First Order patrol far off any course they would search. General Leia was not going to be pleased with her. 

She was once again cursing her poor impulse control when she saw a flash of yellow ahead of her. Rey skidded down the hill to get a closer look, her excitement growning when she realized it was a tall blond humanoid. The woman saw her and sat down the giant pot she had been filling with water, her hand casually moving to rest on a phaser. Rey took her in, she was muscular, dressed in simple black clothing, with a prosthetic arm made of chromium. She looked out of place standing next to the earthern pots.

“Hello, do you speak standard?” Rey asked. The woman’s expression was impossible to read, but her eyes were trained on Rey’s lightsaber.

“You’re the Jedi girl,” she said.

After coming back from training with Master Luke Rey had been surprised that word of ‘the Jedi girl’ had spread. People would stop and whisper when she went onto planets to do trade. She wouldn’t have expected to be recognized in the middle of nowhere on an outer rim planet though.

Before she could respond the woman bent down and picked up the large pots she’d been filling with water and turned to leave. “Wait” Rey said, but the woman continued walking. Rey had to jog to keep up with the long legged stride. “My name is Rey. I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest town, or communication outpost.”

She didn’t respond. Rey frowned but continued to follow her. Even if the woman wouldn’t help there was a chance she was heading somewhere with people that would. And any chance was better than what Rey had been able to find one her own. 

She watched the other woman as they walked. The giant pots had to be heavy, but she seemed unphased by their weight, climbing up and down cliffs easily, certain of her path. Eventually they came upon scorched ground and the black remains of a charred Tie Fighter.

“You’re the one who shot down my X-Wing,” Rey said reaching for her lightsaber. She checked the other woman over with the force, but felt no hostility. Despite her size and obvious strength the blonde’s complete lack of interest in her was making it difficult to get a read on her. Instead of responding the woman sat the pots down and used the water to methodically clean the ash covered components of what remained of the Tie Fighter’s navigation system.

Around her was an odd mix of new state of the art equipment and shabby wooden and stone tools. Rey looked around the camp, keeping her hand on her lightsaber. A set of bags leaned against the main body of the Tie Fighter. On top of the largest bag something was gleaming. She went over to get a better look and ended up stumbling when she saw a helmet with a familiar face staring back at her. Phasma.

Rey had only ever encountered Phasma in passing.The silent third member of the First Order triumvirate. Leader of the stormtroopers. The legendary Chromium Arm of Snoke. When Finn spoke about his previous captain it was always with a hint of awe. Even General Leia’s voice held some grudging respect when she went over the little intelligence they had about the Captain. In every major battle that had been fought Phasma had been there, one of the first to put boots on ground, leading her soldiers personally into battle. Rey had often seen her in peripheral, but had never engaged her directly. 

Rey looked to see if the woman had noticed her staring at the helmet. The woman, Phasma, still wasn’t paying her any attention. It seemed impossible that she was the most feared stormtrooper in the galaxy. Rey took her in more closely, looking to see what she had missed. The woman was the right height. She had the body of soldier. There was slight scarring on her hands, neck, and face. If it wasn’t for her reaction to Rey she would believe it. But there was no way that Phasma would just ignore her. She had made it clear she knew who Rey was. 

Rey turned on her lightsaber. “Phasma,” she said. The woman didn’t look up. Rey moved closer, but was still ignored. She wasn’t sure what to do. If the woman would acknowledge her they could fight, but Rey wasn’t going to attack someone whose back was turned to her. There was also no place to put her if she did manage to capture her.

She decided to use a different tactic, she turned off her saber and approached slowly. “You will give me any communication device you have,” Rey commanded, putting all of Master Luke’s training behind her words. 

“If I had a fully functioning communication device I wouldn’t still be here little Jedi,” Phasma said instead of obeying. Rey tried to push against her mind, but met what felt like a stone wall. It was too much to ask that Snoke had made someone with a weak will one of his top commanders. 

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, her voice rising. “You know who I am. Draw your blaster.”

Phasma finally turned to look at her, giving her a cold once over. “I have no instructions to capture you. If I had known it was you in the X Wing I wouldn’t have engaged. Snoke has made it clear that you are to be brought in by Kylo Ren and Kylo Ren alone. I’m not going to fight you, and you aren’t going to kill me in cold blood,” Phasma said. 

“No, but I will capture you,” she said. 

“Very well, I’m captured. Now unless you’re planning on torturing me for information stop talking, you’re going to draw attention to us.”

“Attention? From who? There’s no one on this planet.” As soon as she said it an arrow shot past her, barely missing her. Rey looked to see where it had come from. Several scaly creatures were making their way towards them. 

Phasma’s blaster was out in a flash as she shot at several, knocking them down. Whatever their scales were made of though wasn’t easily penetrated. Rey watched in shock as they stood back up, letting out loud screams as their jaws unhinged. “Kriffing hell,” she said as several more appeared, shooting arrows as they did.

Rey ducked behind the wreckage where Phasma was reloading her blaster. “Why are they attacking us?” 

“I imagine that they’re upset that someone went into the village last night and took all of their tools. Not that they had much to take,” Phasma said. She leaned over and fired a few more shots before ducking back down and grabbing the two oversized bags, including the one holding her armor. Swinging them over her shoulders she tucked her blaster into her belt and began to climb.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Rey asked. She quickly scrambled to keep up with the woman. Phasma had been difficult to keep up with walking, at a run she was impossible to keep pace with. Rey lost her several times as the woman ducked and weaved through the canyons, leaping over gaps in the rocks. She ran for hours. Rey thought she had lost her for good for a few moments, only to look down and see her somehow already down in a valley far below. 

Rey was sore and exhausted when the woman finally sat down. The days on this dirtball were three times as long as the ones on Jakku and they had been nonstop for almost half a day. Rey collapsed next to where Phasma had sat down her bags. She watched with half open eyes as the woman sat up an emergency tent. She didn’t bother getting up when Phasma wandered away. If she didn’t come back Rey was going to steal her tent and supplies, so it wouldn’t be a complete loss. 

She did come back though, and she was carrying a large dead creature on her shoulders. Rey hoped it hadn’t been sentient as the woman cut the meat into small strips. She took a device from her bag that dried the meat. Rey’s mouth was watering at the smell. She had been living off of a moss that she had found grew under most rocks. She swallowed as Phasma finished drying the last of the meat and began to eat. There was way too much for a single person. Deciding to risk it Rey crawled over grabbed a piece, bracing herself as she did so. Phasma didn’t react. Rey devoured the piece, then several more, constantly waiting for Phasma to stop her. If Phasma was bothered by her blatant stealing she didn’t say anything. She finished up eating and packed up the meat into several containers and then went into the tent to sleep. 

The nights on the planet were painfully cold. Rey gathered as much moss as she could, and pressed herself against the rocks to sleep. It had been difficult to sleep before, but now knowing that there was shelter only a few meters away made it impossible. Rey turned and squirmed for hours until she gave up. If Phasma was going to ignore everything she did she could ignore Rey sleeping in her tent. 

Sure enough the woman only raised an eyebrow at her when she crawled in.“Secure the flap,” she commanded before turning back around. It wasn’t warm in the tent, but the cold wasn’t as painful. She wanted to be tense and concerned about sleeping next to her enemy, but instead Rey found herself asleep before she could even list off the reasons letting her guard down this close to Phasma was bad.

When Rey woke up Phasma was gone. Rey groaned. At least she had left the tent. She eyed the rolled up blanket, but the sun must have begun its slow rise because the cold wasn’t too terrible. She breathed in and opened up her sense. She could feel that the other woman was still close by.

The cold bit at her skin when she woke up enough to exit the tent and look around. She didn’t see her anywhere. Rey doubted she was lucky enough to have been left with all of her supplies. She let her gaze wander until she saw something above her move. She craned her neck to look up the tall canyon their tent was built against.

“What are you doing?” Rey shouted. The sun was coming up from the top of the canyon, making the small figure almost impossible to focus in on, but it was clearly Phasma. She had to be 50 meters up.

Instead of answering Phasma began to climb down rapidly. Rey watched with grudging respect as the woman swung her way from one foothold to another, climbing down easily as if she wasn’t one wrong step away from falling to her death. As a scavenger Rey had been climbing most of her life, but she had never had the muscles to do it with the ease Phasma was showing. As she got closer Rey was shocked to realize she was also shirtless. When she was still a good distance up she turned and jumped, executing a perfect roll as she landed. 

“What were you doing?” Rey asked again. The canyon was narrow, they could easily walk to see the other side. 

“I was exercising,” Phasma said, giving Rey a judgemental once over. “Not all of us can sleep all day.”

“The sun hasn’t even finished rising,” Rey protested. She was trying to not look at the bared tan chest that was almost eye level to her. She trained her eyes on the woman’s broad shoulders instead. They were covered in sweat and glistening in the dawn light. She decided to look at the ground instead.

It turned out ‘exercising’ was how Phasma spent over eighty percent of her day. Rey attempted to meditate and go through some of the motions she was supposed to be practicing, but she was constantly distracted by the blonde woman’s increasingly naked form moving about their makeshift camp. By the time the sun was at it’s peak Phasma had stripped down to nothing but a tight pair of black shorts. Rey pointedly ignored the way her firm ass bounced as she did jumping jacks right in front of her.

“Aren’t you supposed to always wear your armor?” she asked in frustration as Phasma leaned down to get a device from her bag, right in front of where Rey was meditating. She didn’t need breast in her face when she was cleansing her mind.

“It was damaged in the crash, it shot off several sparks and electrocuted me multiple times. So I took it off,” Phasma said. As the day had gone on she had began answering more of Rey’s questions. Exercising in various states of undress seemed to put her at ease. Rey couldn’t say the same for herself. 

“Finn told me that stormtroopers were severely punished when they took off their uniform. Shouldn’t you at least be wearing pants?” she asked.

Phasma ignored her, taking the device and heading off for her fourth run of the day.

 

Rey curled up in the giant leaves she had gathered earlier. She hated that she couldn’t stop shivering. She glared at Phasma who looked perfectly comfortable wrapped up in the large blanket she’d carried in her pack. It was probably heated. Rey was going to make sure that she had an emergency pack attached to her every time she went flying from then on. She groaned and turned away, curling up against the rock wall. 

“You’re pathetic,” Phasma said softly. Rey refused to turn around and acknowledge the insult. There was a soft rustling and then a strong arm was pulling her back into a warm chest. Phasma wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Rey looked at her with wide eyes, but as always the woman seemed completely unphased, as if spooning with the enemy was perfectly natural.

“Is this the whole communal sleeping thing? You know, Finn told me that stormtroopers often cuddled, but I thought he was lying” Rey said. She was babbling, but she felt she had every right to be nervous. Phasma’s hand was on her stomach. 

“This is the fifth time you’ve mentioned a Finn. Is the name supposed to mean something?” Phasma asked. Her voice was surprisingly soft this close up.

“Yes, he used to be a stormtrooper. He was under your command,” Rey said, annoyed that the other woman didn’t even know Finn’s name. Everyone knew Finn’s name now. He was as much a legend as Rey or Poe were now.

“Ah, FN-2187. The traitor. He’s still alive then?” Phasma asked. 

“Yes. He does a lot of important work with the resistance now. He’s a big deal. He has a boyfriend,” Rey said proudly. Phasma didn’t seem impressed. Rey wanted to say something else, something to rub Finn’s success in his old Captain’s face. “He’s really happy now.” Phasma just yawned and closed her eyes. 

 

Rey had no idea what to make of Phasma. She had began to speak and acknowledge Rey more often, but nothing seemed to phase her. She didn’t seem aware that Rey was arguably one of the greatest threats to the First Order. Any time Rey pressed her she just repeated that she had no orders to harm or capture Rey, so she wasn’t her concern. Rey prodded her a couple of times, trying to test her loyalty to the First Order, but she got short and simple answers. Yes Phasma agreed with everything the First Order did. No, she had no problem killing civilians if it served the First Order’s mission. And no, she didn’t care if Rey thought she was evil. 

“Surely you have to regret some of the damage the First Order has done. Billions are dead,” Rey said in frustration as Phasma did one-handed pushups. 

“It is not for me to judge. There is only what Supreme Leader Snokes declares is good for the First Order,” Phasma said.

Rey hit her head against the rock she was leaning against and got up, giving up on meditating. She needed to get away from the woman. 

When Rey came back with a pocket full of the disgusting berries Phasma had shown her how to find Phasma was still doing pushups. She stopped and stood up when Rey approached though. “Spar with me,” she commanded. 

Rey was feeling frustrated enough with the woman’s complete lack of ethics that she quickly agreed. Phasma laid out the rules:no weapons, no breaking bones, no killing, points awarded per each blow landed and the match ending when someone reached fifty. 

As passionless as Phasma had been until then she came alive as soon as Rey landed her first kick, almost swiping her feet out from under her. Phasma was a predator. She struck fast and was ruthless. She never hit too hard though. Rey knew she was strong enough to crush her, but each blow was clearly landed for the purpose of getting points instead of injuring. She was going for skill, not pain. Rey’s own hits occasionally landed too hard. If it was someone else she might have broken ribs a few times, but Phasma didn’t seem to feel any pain.

Phasma won 50-37. Then 50-40. Followed by 50-42 And the final time 50-20, because Rey was too exhausted to keep up. She had been practicing with her lightsaber more and more, and had neglected full body training. She was going to have to change that. As they ate jerky and berries Phasma gave her some feedback on her form, and Rey found herself paying attention and mentally taking notes despite herself.

Several more days passed and they fell into a routine. Rey enjoyed following Phasma when she went out to hunt. There were areas of the canyons that were wet enough to sustain dense plant life, which was where the larger game lived. Phasma had a thousand times more wildlife training than Rey had. She would still have been eating moss if she hadn’t found the other woman.

They were in the middle of a large clearing when the ground moved, giving way to large vines that shot up and wrapped around them. Rey could feel something brush against her mind. She focused in, realizing that the plant was semi-sentient. She reached out her mind to understand what it wanted from them. She was beginning to understand the function of the organism when she saw Phasma reach for the knife in her belt. 

“Wait, don’t,” Rey tried to get out, but it was too late. Phasma sliced into the fleshy vine that was wrapped around her waist. Yellow pollen burst from the opening, covering both of them. Rey covered her mouth as the vines let her go and retreated back into the ground. She turned and glared at Phasma.

Phasma was wiping the yellow substance from her face, spitting out some that had gotten into her mouth. She pulled out the small identifier that Rey had seen her test berries and fruits with. It gave a shrill little beep. “the substance contains neurotoxins. The chemical makeup seems to align with,” she paused.

“Aphrodisiacs,” Rey finished with a glare. “I told you to stop. It wasn’t hurting you. You didn’t have to stab it.”

“We should go back to camp,” Phasma said instead of responding. She turned to walk away and immediately stumbled. She seemed determined to keep going, but her legs gave out and she ended up on her hands and knees, groaning. She had come into more direct contact with the pollen than Rey had. While Rey could feel her skin heating Phasma’s entire face was already red, her pupils blown. Rey watched her throat work as she attempted to swallow several times.

“If we try to make it back to camp you’re going to fall and break your neck. Let’s just wait out the effects here,” Rey said. She felt like she had a nice buzz going on. Not wanting to make Phasma’s mistake she sat down right where she was standing. She scooted until she found a sturdy enough trunk to lean against. 

She watched as Phasma attempted to stand up several more times. Once she even managed to make it a few steps before going back down. She growled and stripped off her shirt, throwing the garment away. Rey noticed that she was covered in sweat. The sight of her bare flesh was too much. She squirmed, trying to ignore how wet she was getting. She couldn’t look away. She tried to regulate her breathing as they sat in a tense and heavy silence. 

“I want to touch you,” Phasma said, sounding annoyed. Rey noticed that her fingers were digging into ground, breaking up the soft clay there.

“It might help if we touch. I could sit on your lap,” Rey said, trying to sound casual. Just the thought of sitting on top of Phasma’s muscular thighs was making her ache. Phasma looked at her incredulously but nodded. Rey crawled over on her knees and sat down.

“Fuck,” Phasma said bucking her hips against Rey’s ass before sitting perfectly still. “Sorry,” she muttered. She pressed her lips to Reys neck briefly before pulling back. Her hand pressed gently against Rey’s hips before jerking away and settling down firmly onto the ground. 

“It’s alright, you can touch me,” Rey said, eyes glued to the long fingers that were back to digging into the soft clay of the ground. 

“That’s not a good idea,” Phasma said. “I can control myself. I just need to focus.”

“Or you could not control yourself,” Rey’s thoughts were starting to get sluggish and she giggled at her own words. She was coming on so strong. Finn and Poe would be embarrassed for her. 

“You don’t want to have sex with me,” Phasma said firmly. “We’ve been compromised.”

“I really, really do,” Rey said. “You’re gorgeous. I’ve wanted to have sex with you since the moment I saw you. Definitely since the first time you decided to exercise shirtless. You’re evil, and you’ve done a lot of awful things, but you’re really hot.” She arched her back, pushing back further against Phasma. She was basically dry humping the woman’s thigh at this point. 

Phasma’s resolve seemed to break. “If you want me stop just tell me. I can stop. I have control of my body,” Phasma was whispering the words against her neck, her voice rough as she scraped her teeth against the sensitive skin. “I am in control,” her voice broke a bit as she caught a bit of skin between her teeth and sucked.

“You’re completely in control,” Rey agreed, moving to tug her own shirt off. They both moaned at the increased contact of skin. Phasma moved, scooping Rey up in her arms and putting her on the ground so she was facing her on her back. She cupped one of Rey’s breast, putting her mouth to the other one. Rey’s mind short circuited. 

Her skin was so hot that Phasma’s tongue felt cool against it. She squirmed as the other woman moved down and mouthed at her stomach, her calloused hands tugging ineffectively at the tie that was keeping her pants on. Rey tried to reach down to help, but Phasma ripped the fabric apart with her metal hand before she could get there. She moaned as the cloth was removed, exposing her to the cool air. 

Phasma sucked a dark mark into her hipbone as her hands moved between Rey’s legs, spreading her thighs apart. She kissed one of her thighs before licking Rey open. She pushed one of her flesh fingers inside of Rey as she applied her tongue directly to her clit. Rey came almost immediately, crying out as she did. Phasma continued to lick and suck her through two more orgasms. Everything felt good. Rey’s eyes were wet and she buried her face into her shoulder, biting at her skin in a desperate attempt to get some control over her body. She bucked into the three fingers Phasma had worked into.

When she came again she pushed weakly at Phasma’s head. As much as she needed more her clit was sore and aching from all of the attention. Instead of moving away Phasma grabbed her hips and pulled them up, giving her more access. She licked at Rey’s opening which was nice, but not as nice as having her fingers up there had been. Then she surprised Rey by moving her mouth further, back to her ass. Rey tried to sit up. The woman responded by pushing her tongue against her ass.

“Uh,” Rey was going to say something, but she ended up collapsing back against the ground instead, moaning helplessly. While having the tongue in her cunt had done little for her, her entire body was tensing up at the feeling of the wet heat on her ass. It was almost as good as having it on her clit had been. She didn’t orgasm, but she rode the waves of pleasure from the sensation until she began to feel the desperate need inside of her stomach calm. 

Rey became aware enough to notice that Phasma was making desperate and pained noises. The other woman was touching herself with her prosthetic hand. Rey tugged on Phasma’s short blond hair, “up. Stop and come up here.”

Phasma pulled up, taking Rey’s mouth in a wet and needy kiss. She let her mouth be explored as she ran her hands down the woman’s body. She pulled back, “come on, sit on my face. I want to taste you.”

Phasma gave a loud groan at her words and moved to comply, putting her cunt above Rey’s mouth, her weight braced on her knees which were on either side of Rey’s head. 

Rey grabbed her hips with one hand, lowering her until she could get her tongue onto her. It was an awkward angle but she managed to get her other arm between the woman’s legs so she could put her fingers inside of her. Phasma was ridiculously wet, Rey was easily able to fit three of her fingers into her. She licked sloppily at her clit until she felt the woman clench around her. As she felt the hot flesh spasm around her fingers she crooked them, pressing up as she moved her tongue back and forth as roughly as she could. Phasma gave a deep moan when she came, liquid squirting out of her and hitting Rey’s cheek. Rey kept licking her through the aftermath, slipping her free hand back down to her own cunt which she pressed her palm against and humped helplessly into.

Rey had no idea how long they had sex for. The feeling of overwhelming lust came in waves. By the time the chemicals wore off they were both covered in sweat and sticky with the dirt that clung to their wet bodies. 

“Ugh” Rey said, touching the tangled mess that had been three perfectly done buns. “I have never been this filthy in my life.”

They were lying naked next to each other. Phasma was on her stomach, her head buried into her arm. Rey nudged her with her leg. “Don’t fall asleep. We need to make it back to camp before night falls or we’re going to freeze.”

Phasma groaned but got up. “We’re stopping by the stream first.” Rey didn’t complain at all when the woman scooped her up and carried her back. 

 

There was a surprising lack of awkwardness about their sex pollen induced marathon sex. Phasma took it in her normal stride. Rey was a bit uncomfortable, but mostly felt too worn out to complain. 

“I didn’t picture stormtroopers as the sexually skilled sort. I never asked, but I’m pretty sure Finn was a virgin before Poe got to him,” Rey said as they laid down in the tent, freshly washed. 

“In general fraternization is discouraged. I did not go through general training though. The supreme leader had me train specifically for my role. When I first began to rise through the ranks various high ranking officials took an interest in me,” Phasma said. She saw the way Rey frowned. “It was fine. If I had truly not wanted it I could have avoided many of them. They offered me something different to do, a novelty at the time.”

Rey nodded, “the first times I had sex it was to barter for things. There were always some traders who arrived and were willing to give you things in return for company. Some of them were really great. A few even offered to take me with them. Some of them were less pleasant.” Rey said. The other woman just nodded, her eyes solemn. They sat in silence for several moments.

“You know Kylo Ren once ordered me to his chambers to have sex,” Phasma said. Rey’s stomach dropped, but when she looked up to look at her Phasma’s eyes were lit up in the closest thing she had to a smile. “I could have refused, but I thought it might be amusing. Hux had implied once that he was a terrible lay. He was right. Lord Ren ended up crying after accidentally calling me mother while I was fingering him.”

Rey could feel her mouth literally drop. “No,” she denied. The image was so vivid, she couldn’t help but believe it. “He would kill you if he knew you’d told me that.”

“If he didn’t want it to be known he shouldn’t have done it. And he shouldn’t have continued to do it the several other times I’ve been with him,” Phasma said easily.

Rey shook her head. “Why the kriff would you do it more than once if he did that?” she asked, genuinely horrified. 

“He enjoyed being hurt in bed. Somedays he annoyed me enough that an excuse to slap him in the face was worth his awkward fumblings,” 

Rey made a distressed noise. “Stop. Please. I never wanted to know about Kylo Ren’s sex life. What you’ve just told me will probably leave mental scars,” she said. Phasma actually laughed at that, it was a deep throaty sound and it was over almost as soon as it began. For whatever reason it made Rey flush more than their talk of sex had. 

 

The next day was similar to the previous days except there was more lingering touches. They sparred together and Phasma even convinced Rey to go on a run with her, though Rey swore afterwards to never do it again. 

That night Rey spoke about the Resistance and her new life. Phasma listened and occasionally gave a throaty laugh when Rey told one of the more amusing stories. 

“I don’t know what I’d do if Finn wasn’t there with me. Sometimes I think he makes mistakes just so I won’t feel alone in not knowing what to do,” she said, missing her friend. 

“FN-2187 was one of my best. If it wasn’t for his weakness with empathy he would have been an invaluable asset. Even then with the right training he could have made captain if he hadn’t left. There are ways of overcoming any weakness,” Phasma said. 

Rey glared at her. “Empathy isn’t a weakness. Master Luke says understanding others only makes people stronger.”

Phasma shook her head, “that might be, but stormtroopers aren’t people. They’re weapons. He would have been more useful without it.”

“He’s better off just as he is. He was never a weapon. He was a person just as much as you are.”

The look Phasma gave her was close to pity. “I am not a person. I am a limb of Supreme Leader Snoke. My loyalty and life has always been for him and him alone. He is the reason I exist,” she said. Her voice didn’t carry the fervor that Rey had heard in others of the First order, instead she spoke like it was a simple fact.

Rey pushed back, not caring that she was letting the cold in under the blanket. “What has Snoke done to earn that loyalty? He doesn’t care about you, or the stormtroopers, or anyone. He only desires power for himself.”

“My loyalty is not a choice, it is what I was bred for.” She sat up and brought her foot up, exposing the underside of it to Rey. On it was a deep red mark. “On my homeworld slaves are engineered to serve specific purposes. I was supposed to be a royal guard, but something went wrong and I came out female instead of male. It was a backwards planet, so I was sold. The supreme leader himself bought me. I was imprinted on him at the transaction. He owns all stormtroopers body and soul, but my loyalty to him is on a chemical level. It was something I’ve attempted to replicate in the troopers, but they lack the bio-engineering to naturally complete the process.” 

Rey swallowed thickly, reaching out to trace the symbol.“Haven’t you ever wished for freedom?” Rey asked.

“Freedom is just a lack of purpose,” she said.

Rey wanted to argue, but she couldn’t think of what to say. Instead she kissed the symbol then leaned up to kiss Phasma’s lips. 

Two days later something in one of the bags began to vibrate. Phasma took out a small pod, a one way signal receiver and looked at it. “Coordinates. My troops have come to retrieve me.”

Rey watched silently as she put on her armor. Rey had tinkered with it, fixing it enough that it wouldn’t shock her anymore when she had been bored. Piece after piece of Phasma disappeared beneath chrome. When the body of the armor was on Phasma fastened the cape around her shoulders, “one of my pilots will be sent to do a security check. They will be instructed to come to this camp and search for you. They will be alone.”

Rey swallowed and nodded. When Phasma lifted her helmet Rey grabbed her neck and pulled her down so she could give her a quick kiss. Phasma returned the kiss briefly before pulling back. She looked down at Rey and opened her mouth before closing it.

“Until we meet again.” She put her helmet on and left.


End file.
